


Two AM Feedings

by knitgrump



Series: Little Grumps [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, bottle feeding, breastfeeding play, little!Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitgrump/pseuds/knitgrump
Summary: Dan wakes up in the middle of the night to find Arin suckling so he gets him a bottle.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: Little Grumps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Two AM Feedings

**Author's Note:**

> Danny has nice tits, y'all. Like really nice.

Dan woke up to Arin’s mouth latched onto one of his nipples. Judging by the slight twinge of pain he felt whenever Arin’s tongue flicked over it, he’d say that Arin had been latched on for a bit. Dan ran his hand through Arin’s hair, which caused him to squirm and let go of Dan’s nipple. 

He looked up at Dan with big eyes, just barely visible due to the moonlight and streetlights filtering through the window. His eyes were wide and innocent looking. Dan smiled at him before leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

“You need a snack, baby?” he asked, his voice rough but still a little teasing. 

Arin had done research and found that guys could in fact lactate—which he then proceeded to mercilessly tease Dan about after some little time. They were both just a little surprised it hadn’t happened. Though, Dan was convinced that Arin was trying to make it happen. 

“Uh huh,” Arin responded with—words were hard when he was little. He was always smaller than Dan ever was when little. 

Dan smiled and sat up. “Daddy will go get you a bottle. Ok, baby?”

Arin nodded, lodging his thumb in his mouth. Dan shook his head and reached over to find the Sailor Moon pacifier on the night stand that he’d had made for Arin. He gently coaxed it into Arin’s mouth before he got out of bed and went to go get Arin a bottle. 

—

When Dan returned a few minutes later, warm bottle of milk in hand, he found that Arin had dozed off again. He wasn’t completely asleep, but he was definitely out of it—and therefore a lot smaller than he had been previously. So Danny very carefully removed the pacifier and replaced it with the bottle’s nipple before Arin could fuss. 

Immediately Arin began to drink. Dan just sat next to him on the bed, holding the bottle and petting Arin’s hair until he finished the bottle. 

By this point Arin was more or less asleep again. Dan placed the bottle on the night stand, and then got back under the covers and pulled Arin close against his chest. 

And if he woke up at six am with a sore nipple from Arin suckling in his sleep, well, he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad.


End file.
